


Side-story: How Eli met Maki

by VNVdarkangel



Series: Delinquent Eli AU [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, Delinquent Eli, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: The meeting between Maki and Eli. (Love at first fight AU)
Series: Delinquent Eli AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Side-story: How Eli met Maki

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love at first fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940837) by [WashiWashiMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster). 



> Takes place before the main events of "Love at first fight"

The punch hit her square in the chest. She felt the taste of blood in her mouth, not holding back she spat it into the face of the man that had punched her. The liquid spaching his exposed face and eyes made him wince and back away a step. It was all the opening Eli needed. She yanked her body down, causing the other man that was holding her to stagger and lose his grip. She quickly landed an upcut on his chin, knocking him out and in almost the same motion spun and kicked the man that was wiping the spit blended blood from his face into the gut and as his upper body folder, a quick side kick made him fall to the ground, wheezing.

_I need to get out of here._

Holding her sides, she left the two to their devices, them joining the three others that were retching or spitting around the space. No one followed. Her eyesight began to become blurry, the pain in her body become more noticeable as the adrenaline and endorphins became washed out in her blood. She reached the open, lit street, people screeched and backed away from her, her strength ebbing away. She fell down on one knee, then the other.

_No, I can’t… Alisa…_

Darkness claimed her and she lost consciousness.

* * *

She saw her first out of the corner of her eye, a staggering figure with blond hair, several bruises and a shirt that was more blood red than white. As she turned, she ordered her driver to stop. She saw the hurt, but still imposing figure, stagger, fall to her knees and collapse on the sidewalk.

“Daisuke. Get her.” she pointed, “We’ll get her to the hospital.”  
“But, Miss…”  
“Now.”  
“Yes, Miss”

The slim man wearing a tailored suit, stopped the car, got out and went over to the figure. After a few seconds he carried her effortlessly to the rear door of the limousine and opened the door, depositing the blonde girl inside where miss had already made space on the back seat.

“I’m afraid she is not conscious, Miss.”  
“Perhaps better. Put up the partition and drive to the hospital. Gingerly.” Miss ordered.  
“Yes, Miss.” Daisuke said and got behind the wheel again.

She heard the whir of the partition rising and checked the blonde’s vitals in the meantime.

_She has a steady pulse and her PEARL response is normal. Now for the blood._

The whirring had stopped. She quickly opened her backpack and took out a set of heavy scissors. She methodically cut open the shirt, working with a towel and water from a bottle to clean up the cuts and what looked like stab wounds. As the blonde was lying on her side, not everything was reachable, but Miss was pretty certain nothing was broken, though some of the ribs felt very tender.  
A crackle told her that Daisuke was going to tell her something.

“Miss, I’ve informed the staff, your parents are sadly at a function, so they won’t be there to treat her. We should be arriving within three minutes.”  
“Good. See if Haruka-sensei is available to meet us.”  
“Yes, Miss”

Miss felt movement next to her, the blonde’s eyes were open, trying to focus, her mouth trying to speak.

“Don’t speak. You’re safe. I’m taking you to my hospital.”  
“H—hospi..tal? No… no… Alisa… must…”  
“Didn’t I say _Don’t speak_? Anyway, we’ll be there in a few minutes. You need medical attention. I’ll let the staff contact this _Alisa_.”  
“N—o… po—lice.”  
“Answer me truthfully. Are you a criminal?”  
The blonde shook her head.  
“Either way, I would treat you.”

A small bump and a knock on the door signalled that they had arrived. The blonde was quickly put on a stretcher and moved inside Nishikino General Hospital.

* * *

Eli slowly awoke, her body aching. She felt… lighter somehow. Gradually opening her eyes, she looked at bone white; the ceiling, the walls, everything.

_Did I…_

“You’re not dead. You’re in a hospital bed in my hospital, Ayase-san.” Said a young girl’s voice, very close to her.

Eli tried to sit up but was immediately held back by belts that were tied across the bed to stop her from moving.

“I can’t have you undo my work, so you’re restrained until I can tell you how to handle yourself, do you understand?” the clacking sound of a lollipop echoed in the room.

Eli turned her head gingerly and saw a small girl, maybe 13,14 years old looking straight at her with sharp violet eyes. But unlike any other of that age, these eyes had no joy in them, but no malice either.

“Tell me why you were so beaten up.” It wasn’t a request.  
“They…”, Eli croaked, the girl gave her a bottle of water with a straw. After a few pulls, Eli continued, “They jumped me. Tried to beat me down, but I got them instead. They’d been attacking some acquaintances of mine. So, I fought back in their stead.”  
“Why?”  
“There…” how should she say this… “a club for people like me. These guys were causing trouble for it, attacking the guests.”  
“A club for foreigners?”

_Let’s go with that._

“Yeah, sure.”  
“I see. I didn’t call the police and I personally responsible if you do anything here. Got that?”

Eli nodded.

“That said, I checked the emergency contact in your phone and called. The child seemed relieved that you were in medical care, but wanted to see you, so I sent my driver to collect her. You had several cuts and some internal injuries that were easy enough to treat. The scars will fade in a month or so. Just don’t get into any fights for a week ok?”

Before Eli could reply, the girls phone rang. She answered.

“Yes?... room 451… good.” She hung up.  
“Not that I care, but who is she? Younger sister?”  
“Yes.”  
“I see. I left a card with my number on the table. Daisuke will remove the restrains when he comes.”  
“Are you leaving?”  
“I am. Scenes like _this_ … make me uncomfortable.” She stood up.  
“Wait. What’s your name?”  
“What?”  
“I asked what your name is. I want to thank you properly for… saving me.”  
“I’ve been taught it is was doctors do, and I will be one and run this hospital.”  
“Don’t you want to tell me?”  
“No, it’s not that at all. It’s Maki.”  
“Pretty.”  
“Never mind that. Your sister should be here soon, I’d better go.”

As Maki opened the door, Eli said:  
“Thank you Maki. If you ever need help or a friend, I’ll be there.”

Maki stopped, turned, looked at Eli, then turned again.

“You’re welcome. Eli.”

And Maki walked out the room.


End file.
